A wide variety of power terminal assemblies exist for use today, depending upon the environment and application for which it is intended. In some applications, multiple sets of wires within an end product are joined within the power terminal assembly to external power cords and other types of wire. Examples of this application may be found in various environments, such as in aircraft electrical and power systems or in manufacturing where equipment is utilized having high power demands.
Further, conventional power terminal assemblies may be difficult to manufacture and may potentially become damaged or disassembled over time. In general, conventional power terminal assemblies include a housing formed of an insulative material and shaped to provide one or more regions therein to receive conductive power terminal connectors. Each power terminal connector is configured to join a power line from the end product (e.g., an electrical device) and a corresponding power cord from the power source. Each power terminal connector is held within the insulated housing of the power terminal assembly through a separate fastening means, such as rivets, bolts, screws, and similar electrical connection devices. Over the life of the power terminal assembly, the terminals within the power terminal may become loose or disconnected. In particular, some power terminal applications require a large torque force on the terminals to sufficiently secure the electrical connection. These large torque forces may result in failure of the power terminal by fracture of the housing at the mounting points and/or breakage or unintentional disengagement of the terminals from the power terminal. In addition, the power terminal are subject to a variety of pull out forces that act to disengage the terminals from the terminal block. Further still, power terminals may be subject to harsh or oxidative atmospheres that degrade the materials of the power terminal and thereby render the power terminal susceptible to damage or breakage.
What is needed is a power terminal and housing having resistance to torque, pull out forces and environment conditions and permitting the securing of the terminals with sufficient retaining force to prevent unintentional disengagement of the electrical connections thereto.